Divided We Fall
by Tomcat X
Summary: As the Maximals try to intercept a falling stasis pod, Megatron unleashes a new device that will turn brother against brother. Also introduces a new character.


"Divided We Fall"

A 'Transformers: Beast Wars' fan fiction by Tom Osburn

Set during Season One

Sunlight beamed down on the crashed ship, the Axalon, as the spaceship's denizens, the Maximals, were gathered outside, training hard in a field exercise. The youngest Maximal, Cheetor, raced along in cheetah mode from the outside headed in towards the Axalon. As he crossed a line drawn in the dirt and came to a shuddering stop, Rhinox clocked him. "37 micro-ticks, not bad, kiddo." Cheetor, still panting,  
exclaimed in surprise "37!? Awww, that's worse then my last time Rhinox, you sure your optics are functioning properly?"  
Across from Rhinox and Cheetor, Rattrap and Dinobot were engaged in target practice. The pair of them took turns shooting at piles of scrap stationed along the perimeter. Dinobot's green eye beams zapped a large pile of junk, making the pile explode in a flurry. "Ha! Beat that, rodent!" "With pleasure, dinobreath!" Rattrap lifted his gun, then he paused. "That was a lucky shot anyways, what you're about to witness is real talent!" Rattrap lifted his gun again, aimed, and then put it back down. "And another thing-" "Would you just fire already!" Dinobot snarled, "Predacons can't be talked to death, they only respond to brute force, like this!" Dinobot peered at the pile of junk Rat trap was facing and let two green lasers fly, scorching the pile. The two continued bantering, until they were joined by Cheetor and Rhinox, signaling the end of their training session. The four comrades in arms talked heartily about past battles with the Predacons as they approached the Axalon. They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the lift, which moved down into place. On it stood the Maximal leader, Optimus Primal.  
Cheetor greeted Optimus warmly. "What's up, big bot?" Optimus wore a look of concern on his face. "Sensors have just picked up another stasis pod, according to the readings it's going to touch down deep in Predacon territory." "Well that's just great," Rattrap quipped, "I suppose the Preds know about it too, just when I thought the work day was done, something always pops up." "We'd better get to that stasis pod," Rhinox said, "maker knows we could use another Maximal on the team." Optimus nodded. "Rhinox is right, if we're going to have any chance of beating the Predacons there we're going to have to leave as soon as possible. Get prepped, we're heading out."

Megatron sat in his throne, scratching his chin. Scorponok entered the room and approached his leader. "Lord Megatron! Lord Megatron! A stasis pod is landing not too far from base!" "Ahhh," said Megatron, "finally, another opportunity to squash the Maximals, yes! But where is Tarantulas, he promised me a new weapon to use against Optimus and his merry band, where is that blasted spider?!" As if on cue, Tarantulas walked in, carrying a strange device with him.  
A shiny, silver sphere, the device looked rather conspicuous. "There you are, Tarantulas. Where is this doom weapon you've promised me?" "Right here, Megatron!" Tarantulas presented the Mood Fluctuator Device to the dinosaur. "Ah, yes, but what does it do?" "The Mood Fluctuator Device is a weapon of hate, it sends out concentrated rays of negativity that turn anyone under its influence into savage combatants, behold!" Tarantulas took the device from Megatron, pressed a few keys on the side, and the device hummed to life, floating out of Tarantulas's claws and into the air. Waspinator and Terrorsaur, who had been watching, were approached by the device, it shot out a ray that hit the both of them. "I... I feel funny..." Terrorsaur said. "You feel funny? No, Waspinator feels even worse!" "Says who, insect?" Terrorsaur pushed Waspinator, giving him a good shove. "No one pushes Waspinator!" Waspinator threw a punch, clocking Terrorsaur in the face. The two continued to scuffle as Tarantulas and Megatron looked on. "Do you see, Megatron, this device will have the Maximals tearing each other apart in no time!" "Excellent work, Tarantulas,  
and with the Maximals on their way to the stasis pod, we have a perfect opportunity to use your new device, yes."

The five Maximals chatted among themselves as they made their way to the stasis pod. "So Boss Monkey, what are the odds we get to the stasis pod before the Preds?" said Rattrap. "Not particularly good, I must admit," said Optimus. "But we have to take the chance, a Maximal protoform is depending on us." High above the Maximals, the Mood Fluctuator Device flew into orbit, it whirred for a few seconds before targeting the five heroes. The invisible ray the device shot hit all of the Maximals,  
effecting their mood immediately. "Suddenly I don't feel so good," Cheetor said. "I, I know what you mean," Rhinox chimed in. "Quit your belly aching," snarled Dinobot, "I wouldn't have joined your side had I known Maximals were this weak." "Speak for yourself, dinobutt!" Rattrap said, "I'm as strong as they come!" "Don't test me, rodent, Dinobot Maximize," Dinobot transformed into robot mode and pulled out his sword, "or there will be... consequences." Optimus stepped in,  
"Hold it right there, Dinobot, there's no need for such hostility, especially when... especially when..." The other four Maximals all looked at Optimus, sensing something wrong. "Especially when... I'm in command! Optimus Maximize!" Primal turned into robot mode, and aimed his wrist cannon square at Dinobot. "This is getting out of hand, Rhinox said. "Oh shut up, Rhinox," Cheetor said, "you're getting on my last good nerve!" The bickering between the five Maximals continued until all had transformed into their robot modes, each one had their weapons out, in a kind of Mexican stand off. Back at the Darksyde, Megatron watched via a view screen. "Hahaha!  
the t-Rex laughed, "yes, this is going better then I could have expected! With the Maximals about to obliterate each other, it is time we seized the stasis pod,  
just in case." Megatron said. "Terrorsaur! Waspinator! Scorponok! Go to the stasis pod now, and claim it in the name of the Predacons!" Scorponok gave a salute before he and the others left for the pod.

Tigatron sat on a cliff overlooking a beautiful waterfall. It was one of the tiger's favorite places to meditate, to clear his mind before and after his Maximal duties. A loud noise startled him, as he opened his eyes just in time to see the stasis pod land close by. "A pod!" He exclaimed. He knew he must get to the pod before the Predacons, a Maximal's life was at stake.

The stasis pod crashed into the ground with a deafening roar. The Maximal protoform inside stirred, but remained asleep. Outside Scorponok, Terrorsaur, and Waspinator came into view. "Yes, there it is!" Scorponok said with joy. "Megatron will be most pleased with me." "Your devotion to that purple buffoon is sickening,"  
lamented Terrorsaur. "I deserve to be our ruler!" Waspinator shook his head. "Waspinator thinks both of you are crazy, everyone is crazy except for Waspinator!" Little did the three Predacons realize that Tigatron was watching them from a distance, waiting to make his move.

The five Maximals Mexican standoff continued, with each Maximal transformed with their weapon pulled. "Enough! You cowards have no honor, I will slag all of you!"  
Dinobot screamed, as he swung his sword at Rattrap, who deftly leaped out of the way. "Slag this," said Rattrap, who fired his gun, hitting Dinobot square in the chest. "Looks like the party has started," Cheetor said, he lifted his blaster and fired at Rhinox, who in turn dodged the attack and pulled out his chain gun. He fired back but the shot missed and hit Optimus. The five Maximals engaged in battle, hovering a ways above them the Mood Fluctuator Device continued to hum UN-noticed as it bathed them all in hate rays.

The three Predacons neared the stasis pod with eager anticipation. "Waspinator hears shots, stupid Maximals are trying to scrap each other." "Tarantulas's Mood Fluctuator Device must be working, the Maximals will continue to fight until it is deactivated, or until they are all slag." Terrorsaur laughed. "Do you hear something?" Scorponok asked. "Stop being so paranoid, the Maximals are taking care of themselves, this pod is ours!" Terrorsaur said. "Not quite, Predacons!"  
Tigatron jumped from behind cover, surprising the three Predacons. He aimed his gun at them. "Step away from the pod, slowly." Terrorsaur laughed.  
"Foolish pussy cat, why should we listen to you when there are three of us, and you're here by your lonesome." Tigatron opened fire, the first shot hit Terrorsaur,  
knocking him into a nearby rock. The other shots flew by Waspinator and Scorponok as the two took cover and returned fire. "What is this Mood Fluctuator Device and how do I turn it off? Tell me and I won't tear you to pieces," Tigatron growled. "You'll get nothing from me," said Scorponok, firing a missile that barely missed Tigatron, "Lord Megatron's secret weapon must remain a secret!" Scorponok fired another missile, Tigatron knocked this one off course, it flew into the air and hit Waspinator who exploded into pieces. Turning back into beast mode, Tigatron ran at Scorponok, dodging missile fire, the white tiger jumped onto Scorponok. "Talk now!"  
Growled the big cat, "or I'll have you for dinner!" After Scorponok told him everything he knew about the Mood Fluctuator Device, Tigatron agreed to let him go.  
"Now, to release my fellow traveler and welcome him to this plane." Tigatron approached the stasis pod and hit a few buttons on the side console. The stasis pod Scanned the nearby environment to find a form to convert the protoform to. After a few more moments the pod opened with a hiss. A zebra stepped out.  
"Greetings, I am Tigatron, what's your name, friend?" The zebra looked around, seemingly confused for a moment. "Call me anything you want there, whiskers, just don't call me late for dinner!" Tigatron looked at the zebra blankly. "I'm uh, just kidding, the name's Wild Stripe, but you can call me Wild Stripe." Terrorsaur, recovering from his blow, aimed his weapon at the two Maximals, Wild Stripe bounded towards Terrorsaur and donkey kicked him,  
a powerful blow that sent the Predacon flying. "Well done, friend," Tigatron said, "now we must be off, the other Maximals need our help."

Meanwhile Optimus, Rhinox, Cheetor, Rattrap and Dinobot continued to fight, only now they were in their beast modes to avoid falling into stasis lock. Rhinox charged at Rattrap, who nimbly jumped in the air and landed on Rhinox's back. "Get off me," the rhino shouted, trying desperately to shake the rat off his back. Optimus dodged a snapping bite from Dinobot, then countered with a savage punch. Cheetor pounced on Optimus, scratching him fiercely with his paws. On the hill overlooking the valley where the battle raged, stepped the two striped beasts. "Those must be the friends you told me about, they uh, sure look friendly," Wild Stripe snickered. "They know not what they do," said Tigatron, "Tarantulas's device has set them against one another." "But where is this thing?" Questioned the zebra. Tigatron scanned the air, his keen senses picked up on a strange sphere floating in the air. "There! Look!" Tigatron pointed to the sky, "Tigatron, Maximize!" The white tiger transformed into his robot mode, carefully aimed his gun at the Mood Fluctuator Device, and fired. The silver sphere exploded into bits. Down in the valley the battle came to an abrupt halt, as the five Maximals regained their senses. "What... were we DOING?" Optimus asked, a look of disbelief on his face. "I almost squashed you," Rhinox said to Rattrap. "Ah, forgive and forget,  
that's what I say." Rattrap laughed. "What came over us?" Cheetor inquired. "I suspect Megatron had something to do with this," Optimus said. "One of Tarantulas's inventions, no doubt,"  
said Dinobot. "What could that creepy spider have cooked up that would make us try to turn each other into scrap metal?" Cheetor asked. "Whatever it was, I have a feeling those two can tell us all about it," Optimus said, pointing up at Tigatron and Wild Stripe.

Later, back at the Axalon, the five Maximals welcomed their new comrade, Wild Stripe, into the fold. "You know, I was going easy on you lot,"  
Rattrap said with a smirk. "Next time the gloves are off!" "Sure they are, Rattrap," said Optimus as the others laughed. "Sure they are."

The End


End file.
